


За мгновения до несостоявшейся смерти

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Концовка четвертого сезона, люди обрели временное бессмертие, Джек стал смертен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За мгновения до несостоявшейся смерти

Перед ним — раненая старушка Земля. Огромный зияющий разлом раскроил планету от Буэнос-Айреса до Шанхая на две равнозначные части, породив феномен, очередной из многих за невероятно надолго растянувшуюся жизнь — его жизнь, так что и он сам, по сути, давно превратился в никем не понятый, ранее не зафиксированный наукой феномен.

Земля больна, а на Джека наведен пистолет. Ни ученые, ни сотрудники ЦРУ не в силах помочь: планете нужен опытный врач, а ему, как никогда, нужен спаситель Доктор. Увы, Джек знает наверняка, что Доктор не придет. Парадокс состоит в том, что властелин времени оказался не в состоянии отменить парадокс, возникший в лице Джека по его же, повелителя времени, вине. Ну, пусть и не по вине, но при непосредственном участии уж точно. Как-то так, под нацеленным в грудь пистолетным дулом соображается плохо, Доктор и его необыкновенная Тардис представляются смутно, в вечном бегстве, в призрачной дымке, где-то за сотни световых лет, в прошлом или в будущем, но только не с ним, Джеком, не сейчас, не в этом проклятом богами месте, за несколько секунд до полета пули, за несколько мгновений до неизбежной смерти…

Джек Доктора ни в чем не винит. Он благодарен за подаренное время, за прожитые земные жизни, за редкие поражения и бесcчетные победы, за общество людей чопорного 19, военного 20 и технологичного 21 века. Вот если бы еще люди не были к нему жестоки — почти все, почти всегда, и даже лучшая из них, Гвен Купер, готовая в любой момент выстрелить в его отныне нефеноменально смертное сердце.

По большому счету, на Гвен ему наплевать. Их дорожки разошлись давно, а если быть совсем откровенным, никогда и не сходились. С людьми его примиряет то, что был когда-то среди них отважный капитан второй мировой Джек Харкнесс, стеснявшийся собственного страха и не побоявшийся пригласить едва знакомого мужчину на танец, одаривший его своим геройским именем, к сожалению, посмертно. А еще, пожалуй, то, что какое-то время он знал Янто. Вот уж кто бы никогда не предал. Правда, от щенячьей верности посыльного на побегушках порой взвыть хотелось: «Хватит боготворить меня, Янто, я не такой уж хороший, на самом деле…» А тот то и дело посматривал за спину — точно искал потерянные крылья. «Да не было их у меня никогда, очнись уже, Янто, я не ангел! Ну разве что, падший. С тобой было так спокойно, как во время короткого затишья между бомбежкой. А потом ты взял и умер. И 456 тут не причем — ты сам искал смерти, сам нарывался, но как же это глупо! Так глупо. Ведь я едва не признался тебе в любви, впрочем, ты все равно бы мне не поверил… Господи, Янто, как же мы мало с тобой всего успели!»

«Ладно. К черту», — решает Джек. — «Хватит томить меня, Гвен Купер. Давай, стреляй. Смелее спускай чертов курок, спаси человечество, верни смерть на Землю. Люди, ей-богу, не достойны вечной жизни. Интересно, что бы сказал на это Доктор… Добрый гуманный Доктор, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и помчаться любоваться апокалиптичным концом света в сопровождении нескончаемого ряда очаровательных спутниц… Доктор, почему ты ни разу не захватил меня с собой, отбросив гребаное упрямство? Наблюдать за угасанием миров — что могло бы быть лучше для двоих несчастных, обреченных существовать почти что вечно… Впрочем, не сомневаюсь — мы бы придумали занятие поинтересней. А теперь мир сошел с ума и придется расплатиться за чужие и собственные грехи и умереть, так и не посмотрев напоследок в зовущие в прекрасное неизведанное глаза…»

«Небесный ангел, обожаемый Доктор, где ты?»

Джек улыбается как-то уж слишком мечтательно и мягко для своих лет — прелестная улыбка, юное лицо, возраст выдает разве что печаль, проглядывающая в усталом взгляде. Гвен раньше не видела, чтобы Джек кому-то так улыбался. Хочется пристрелить его на месте за одну эту невозможную, не ей адресованную улыбку, и Гвен спускает курок. Джек падает на холодный камень Шанхая в цепкие объятья темноты.

Что происходит затем, он не помнит. Да ему и простительно, он же умер, пусть и на короткое время. Погрузился во мрак. В сотый, в тысячный раз. Парадокс снова отыгрался на нем. Пришли боль, вздох, страшный вскрик, осознание себя и тяжелый выдох. Нужно было снова подниматься и жить. Идти вперед. Обнимать едва не убившую его и ничуть не убивающуюся по нему Гвен Купер, спасаться, спасать ее, бежать, скорбеть об умерших, возрождать на руинах Торчвуд, бороться с очередными пришельцами за Человечество и так любимую Доктором Землю. И улыбаться. Улыбаться вопреки всему. Так, словно ему до всего этого есть дело, так, словно мир вокруг снова невинен и юн, как на заре времен. Так, словно где-то среди бескрайних космических просторов все еще существует полуостров Боушейн, на котором по-прежнему незыблемо возвышается дом его детства, и родители еще живы, и брат Грей не стал убийцей, а он сам — маленький мальчик, живущий в ожидании чуда. И чудо непременно случится, потому что где-то поблизости находится Доктор.

Доктор, который в один прекрасный день непременно придет за ним…


End file.
